


Kisses

by Patchitehemo



Series: Fluffy Spn Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Gayness, Kissing, M/M, This Is STUPID, super fluff, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Castiel's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks really bad.

Certain days are better than others.

Namely, the days when Castiel's lips are occupied with Dean's. Like today.

Dean pulled away first, gasping heavily. "Damn, Cas."

The angel smiled. "Agreed."

Dean's laugh at Castiel's statement melted into a moan as his angel claimed his lips again. 

Yeah, these types of days are great.


End file.
